I Got You Boy
by INFINITELSUNG
Summary: Infinite Myungjong/


~Tittle: ∞I Got You Boy∞  
~Author: LJongie.  
~Cast: Lee SungJong, Kim Myungsoo, Jang Dongwoo, Nam Woohyun.  
~Genre: Romance!  
~Rate: T  
~Disc: This fict Is Mine.  
~Warning: typos, boyslove, DLDR.

.

.

Hello... Aku menghirup udara pagi dengan kuat. Segar sekali, aku seperti melayang saat ini.

Well, hari ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di salah satu senior high school korea.  
Yaah, aku pindahan dari Jepang.  
Nama? Hmm, orang tua ku memberi nama Lee SungJong, indah bukan? Walau aku besar dan tumbuh di Jepang, namun aku lahir di Korea.  
Dan aku sangat mencintai negara kelahiranku ini.

Karena aku kembali kesini berarti aku akan bertemu dengan...kekasihku.

Aku harap di sekolahan baru ku nanti semua nya akan berjalan baik baik saja. Aku dapat berteman dengan siapapun, tidak pernah membedakan dalam berteman.

"YAA! TUNGGUUUU!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju gerbang, sepertinya penjaga sudah akan menutup gerbangnya, berarti aku terlambat, oh tidak!

"Kau terlambat!" bentak penjaga itu.

Aku menunduk. "Jeongsohamnida...".

"kau tau di sekolahan ini ada peraturannya, tidak boleh terlambat sedetikpun!" bentaknya lagi.  
Apa apaan ini, mana kutau, aku kan anak baru. Entah, tiba tiba perasaan kesal menyelimutiku.

"kau sudah terlambat, pulanglah!".

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Mwo? Tapi hari ini hari pertama ku masuk sekolah? Tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku benar benar minta maaf..".

"mentang mentang kau anak baru terus kau bisa seenaknya? Sekolahan ini punya peraturan yang harus ditaati, bla bla bla...".

Apa apaan ini, kenapa bisa aku se sial ini, lagian kenapa sih harus dimarahi, aku kan sudah minta maaf.

Belum sempat aku menjawab penjaga itu, tiba tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan membawaku berjalan masuk.  
Ehh... Namja yang berpostur lebih tinggi dariku ini menarikku tanpa mempedulikan teguran dan teriakan penjaga itu.

Entah aku harus berterima kasih karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari penjaga itu atau harus marah karena tidak sopan menarikku dengan tiba tiba.

Namja ini...tampan sekali, dengan tatapan matanya seperti tatapan elang, penampilannya yang cool dan manly. Namun dia terlihat acuh dan dingin.

"terima kasih kau telah...".

"anak baru?" potongnya kemudian menatapku sinis. "kau tak akan betah disini, kau akan tersiksa.." lanjutnya membuatku tak mengerti.

"apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin belajar disini..".

"kau lihat saja nanti, anak baru biasanya akan tersiksa, dan...apalagi kau terlihat...lemah..".

"YA!" aku menatapnya tajam. "apa apaan kau? Beraninya bilang aku lemah, aku akan buktikan padamu! Aku betah disini!" ucapku kesal.

Dia kembali tersenyum sinis. "silahkan saja, kau akan tersiksa disini Lee SungJong.." ancamnya.  
Sekilas aku melirik tag name nya. "aku akan buktikan padamu... Kim Myungsoo! Dasar sombong!".

"selamat menderita..!" dia menepuk bahuku sinis dan melangkah pergi. Aku mendengus kesal.  
Semoga ini bukan menjadi awal yang buruk untukku.

.

Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari kepala sekolah, aku segera berjalan menuju kelasku. Aah... Sekolahan ini sangat besar, aku harus nyaman disini, mungkin juga fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, tentu saja pasti lengkap. Bersih dan rapi, pasti sangat nyaman.

"brugghh... Aww!".

"astagaaa.. mianhae..." aku terkejut bukan main. Karena keasikan melihat lihat tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang sehingga buku nya berantakan.

"mianhae...aku tidak sengaja...mianhae..." ucapku berkali kali.

"jalan pakai mata! Lihat, buku ku berantakan semua!" marahnya. Aku segera membantunya merapikan buku.  
Dia pasti sunbaeku, tinggi sekali dia.  
Sekilas aku dapat membaca tag name di seragamnya.

"hey, nama kita sama, aku siswa baru disini, Lee SungJong..." ucapku sambil menyerahkan bukunya.

"Lee Sungyeol..." balasnya singkat.

"bisakah kita berteman? Aku tidak...".

"apa? Berteman?" potongnya sambil menatapnya sinis. "dasar anak baru...kau belum apa apa saja sudah membuatku kesusahan, lebih baik kau bawa buku ini, letakkan di perpustakaan!" katanya menyerahkan buku buku tadi padaku dengan kasar.

Ahh berat sekali, ukuran buku ini semuanya sangat tebal. "Tapi aku...".

"perpustakaan nya ada diujung gang itu...bye!" Sungyeol segera melangkah pergi.  
Lagi lagi aku menghela nafas kesal, benar sekali apa yang dikatakan namja mata elang tadi, aku pasti menderita.  
Uuh, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

Dengan susah payah membawa buku tebal itu ke perpustakaan, semoga tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hari pertamaku.

"ya! Kau Lee SungJong?" tanya seseorang. Aku menengok dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri didepanku. "Ne?".

"Kim Sunggyu imnida... Aku ditugaskan headmaster untuk mengantarmu kekelas, hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat... Ayo kuantar ke kelas...".

Aku tersenyum, akhirnya ada yang baik juga padaku. Setidaknya hyung ini bisa kujadikan teman jika tidak ada yang baik padaku.

.  
Sampai di depan kelas, Sunggyu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Rupanya mereka sudah tau dengan kedatanganku. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa mereka tak menyambutku?

"tempat dudukmu di belakang! Kesanalah..!" perintah Sunggyu.

"ne...gomawo..!" ucapku tersenyum. Aku pun segera berjalan kesana, tak ada yang mempedulikan keadaanku. Terserahlah, lebih baik tak dihiraukan daripada mereka menjahiliku.

"sreett...duuk...aww!".

"hahaha...".  
aku meringis kesakitan. Punggung ku rasanya ingin patah. Entah apa yang terjadi, saat aku berjalan tiba tiba aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai, memalukan sekali. Kini mereka semua melihatku dan menertawaiku.

"kubilang juga apa...anak baru ini mudah sekali dijebak hahaha...".

"kau benar...kita ada mainan baru ini...".

Huuh, apa apaan mereka. Rupanya mereka menaruh sesuatu di lantai sehingga membuatku terjatuh. Kejam sekali. Dan... Kim Sunggyu juga sama saja dengan mereka, dia sudah merencanakannya.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan tertunduk menuju bangku. Aku tau mereka masih menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Aku tak peduli.  
Ucapan namja bernama Kim Myungsoo tadi sedikit demi sedikit benar terjadi.

"hello cantik..." seseorang duduk di meja ku, tentu saja membuatku kaget.  
Aku menatapnya, lumayan tampan, tapi...untuk apa dia menegurku?

"kau cantik sekali, siapa namamu?" tanya nya.

"maaf, aku namja. Lee SungJong imnida..." jawabku sehalus mungkin. Aku tidak mau dijahili lagi.

"tapi kau tak terlihat seperti namja...uuh cantik sekali...".

"YAA!" aku menangkis tangannya kasar, berani sekali dia menyentuhku. "tolong jangan ganggu aku...Nam Woohyun!" ucapku berani, aku tau namanya setelah membaca tagname di seragamnya.

"hahaha...kau menarik Lee SungJong, bagaimana kalau kau jadi kekasihku?" ucapnya sambil kembali menyentuh wajahku, kemudian merengkuh bahuku. Apa apaan sih dia.  
"Lepaskan!" perintahku mulai merasa tak nyaman. Apakah semua siswa disini seperti ini? Oh ayolah, aku bisa gila.

"Lepaskan dia Nam Woohyun, dia terlalu lemah untukmu.." ucap seseorang.  
Aku menengok. Ahh dia...Kim Myungsoo datang dan langsung duduk di kursi dengan sikap yang teramat dingin.

"Ya, Kim Myungsoo! Lihatlah anak baru ini! Menarik bukan..?".

"Aku bukan mainan!" seruku.

"hey...uangmu banyak sekali!" ucapnya sambil merampas dompetku dari saku.  
Aku terkejut.  
"Jangan! Kumohon..kembalikan padaku!" aku berusaha merebut kembali dompetku, namun dia lebih gesit dariku. Huuh, kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku, Kim Myungsoo juga tak peduli padaku. Isshh..

"Kembalikan!".

"Jangat pelit lah, kau anak baru, uangmu banyak, harusnya mentraktir para sunbae ini...".

"Tidak sekarang! Kumohon kembalikan!" teriakku lagi.  
Woohyun terdiam dan menatapku tajam. Aku bergidik ngeri. Kenapa dia?

"Ini! Dasar pelit! Masih untung aku tidak menyiksamu!" dia melemparkan dompet ke arahku, lalu mendorongku keras.

"aahh..." lagi lagi pinggangku membentur kersi. Sakit sekali.  
Woohyun tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkanku.  
"appoo...kenapa semuanya kejam...apa salahku..." rintihku sambil kembali duduk ke kursi.

Aku menengok saat kurasa ada yang memperhatikanku.  
Kim Myungsoo...memperhatikanku, namun dia buru buru mengalihkan pandangan saat aku menyadarinya. Tapi...mana kupeduli, dia memperhatikanku tapi tidak menolongku.  
Lee SungJong fighting!

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Aku benar benar tidak mendapat teman, semua nya kasar padaku, mereka juga suka membentak bentakku. Baru sehari saja aku sudah menderita, bagaimana besok? Mungkin aku harus kembali ke sekolahku di Japan? Ahh tidak...aku merindukan kekasihku di Korea. Jadi aku harus bertahan disini.

Music studio? Aku membuka perlahan pintu ruang music itu, daripada bosan lebih baik aku bermain musik disini. Kebetulan alat alat musiknya sangat lengkap.

Aku segera menghampiri keyboard dan memainkannya.  
Aku teringat dulu...aku suka bermain Keyboard, dan kekasihku memainkan Gitar, kami bernyanyi bersama. Aaah aku sangat merindukannya.

"Ya! Rupanya ada orang disini...!" terdengar seseorang datang. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, terlihat dua orang datang dan menghampiri alat music gitar.

"kau anak baru itu? Lee SungJong?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"ne...kalian siapa?".

Namja yang berpostur tegap berjalan ke arahku. "Jang Dongwoo, sunbae mu! Dia Lee Howon..." jawabnya terus mendekat ke arahku. Aku pun was was.

"kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah di Jepang lebih bagus?".

"aku...ikut Umma ku yang ada bisnis disini..." jawabku.  
Dongwoo menatapku dari atas hingga bawah tanpa kedih. Aku menjadi risih dengan tingkahnya ini.

"kau manis sekali..." ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipi ku, aku mundur beberapa langkah hingga kurasa punggungku membentur dinding.  
Namja bernama Jang Dongwoo itu terus mendekatiku. Kenapa aku sial sekali.

"manis...kau tampak seperti yeojaa...".

"jangan sentuh akuu!" teriakku menangkis tangannya yang mencoba menarik bajuku.  
Namja yang bernama Lee Howon tadi ikut mendekat ke arahku, aku bersiap lari, namun Jang Dongwoo mencekal tanganku.

"Howon-ahh, lihatlah, sangat manis, bisa kita jadikan maid kita...".

Lee Howon menatapku lekat. "iya manis...tapi aku sedang sibuk, kau bersenang senanglah.." ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Andwae.! Kau mau apa? Biarkan aku pergi..!".

"mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi hmm..? Kau terlalu manis...hahaha..." Dongwoo mencengkeram bahuku dan menekan kedinding. Apa salahku..? Kenapa jahat sekali...? Dia bilang aku manis, tapi kenapa menyiksaku?

"Jang Dongwoo! Lepaskan dia! Dia milikku!" terdengar suara, aku menengok ke arah pintu.  
Astagaaa... Nam Woohyun, dia berjalan ke arahku dan narik tangan kananku, tapi Dongwoo menahan tangan kiriku.

"Lepaskan ku mohon!".

"bagaimana kalau jadi asistenku? Jadi maid untuk Jang Dongwoo mungkin menyakitkan.." ucap Nam Woohyun sambil mencolek daguku. Mereka pikir aku apa? Apakah semua siswa baru nasipnya seperti ini?

"lebih baik jadi maid ku, Nam Woohyun akan merayumu setiap hari jika kau ikut dengannya.." sahut Jang Dongwoo.

Aku menggeleng. "andwae...aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!".

"oh tidak bisa, kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami manis...".

Dua orang itu terus menarikku agar ikut salah satu dari mereka.

Diperebutkan untuk menjadi pembantu? Memalukan sekali.

Terdengar pintu terbuka. "daripada untuk rebutan, lebih baik kalian pakai bertiga! Bersenang senanglah...".

Mata ku membulat kaget. "Kim Myungsoo..." gumamku, namja dingin itu duduk dan meraih gitar. Aku menatapnya kecewa, kenapa dia tak menolongku...

"ide bagus Kim, kau tak ikut bermain? Anak ini manis, mungkin berempat lebih asik..." kata Woohyun semakin membuat perasaanku ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengkhianati kekasihku..." sahut Myungsoo tak berhenti memainkan gitarnya.  
Apa...? Dia mau membiarkanku begini?

"baiklah, Woohyun-ah, kita bersenang senang hari ini..." Dongwoo menarik kerah seragamku dan tersenyum menyeringai. Woohyun mengeratkan cengkeramnya pada tanganku.

"apa yang kau lakukan...aaaaaa...Jangan...kumohon... Hiks..." aku sudah tak memikirkan kalau aku namja, air mataku mengalir.

Woohyun memegang kedua tanganku kebelakang.  
Dongwoo mulai membuka kancing seragamku dari atas.  
Aku berontak sekuat tenaga walaupun Woohyun menahanku dengan kuat.  
"Andwae..! Andwae...!" teriakku saat Jang Dongwoo berhasil melepas semua kancing seragamku. "perfect!".

"hiks...kenapa...? Apa salahku...? Lepaskan! Kim Myungsoo...tolong..".  
Dalam pikiranku hanya Myungsoo yang dapat menolongku. Sangat keterlaluan kalau dia hanya diam saja melihatku seperti ini.

"Kim...Myungsoo...kumohon tolong aku...,hiks hiks...".

"dia tak akan membantumu manis, Kim Myungsoo sama saja dengan kami...hahaha..." Dongwoo mendekatkan wajahnya keleherku.  
Sementara Woohyun memelukku dari belakang dan menciumi tengkukku.

"Andwaeeeee!" Dongwoo berhasil mencium...ah ani..lebih tepatnya menggigit leherku, pasti membekas. Ya Tuhan. Tolong aku..

Aku menatap Myungsoo penuh harapan, dia terlihat sama sekali tak peduli padaku, kenapa ada orang sedingin itu? Benar benar tak berperasaan.

Namun...tiba tiba... Braakk! Myungsoo membanting gitarnya dan berjalan mendekat kearahku.  
"Lepaskan dia brengsek!" teriaknya sambil menarik Woohyun dan Dongwoo menjauh dariku.

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo! Kenapa kau?".

"pergi dari sini! Jangan sentuh dia!" ucapnya. "KUBILANG PERGI!".

"baiklah..".

"dan satu lagi! Aku tidak sama seperti kalian!" kata Myungsoo lagi.  
Dongwoo dan Woohyun segera pergi dari sana.  
Entahlah kenapa, sepertinya Myungsoo sangat ditakuti disini.  
Aku segera merapikan seragamku dan menghapus air mataku. Hatiku sedikit lega.

"dasar cengeng dan lemah!".

"memangnya kenapa? Aku takut dan baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini...kau juga kejam!" teriakku lantang.

"YAA! Karena kau lemah makanya kau mudah di bully, masih untung aku menyelamatkanmu!".

"kau! Kau sama saja dengan mereka! AKU BENCI DISINI! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! AKU MEMANG LEMAH, TAPI KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA PADAKU! MENYEBALKAN!" aku berlari menabraknya dan keluar dari tempat ini.  
Aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak betah disini, kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini..? Hiks...aku kesini untuk belajar, bukan untuk direndahkan begini.  
Bisakah aku bertahan disini? Ini baru satu hari aku sudah begini, bagaimana besok? Aarrgh menyebalkan..!

.

Dengan langkah gontai dan lemas aku berjalan menyusuri jalan. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Hari juga sudah gelap.  
Aku bukannya bandel jam segini baru pulang sekolah, teman teman baru ku keterlaluan. Mereka mengunciku dikamar mandi, merampas ponsel dan dompetku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasipku jika tidak ada penjaga sekolah yang mengeluarkanku dari toilet.

Aku tidak betah, besok mungkin aku kembali saja ke Jepang, ikut Halmoni.  
Huufft, aku duduk di halte sambil menggosok gosokkan telapak tangan. Cuaca dingin sekali, aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk pulang, untuk minta dijemput umma pun aku tidak ada ponsel. Benar benar Lee SungJong yang malang.

Aku melamun dan merenungi apa kesalahanku sehingga aku sial seperti ini. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk belajar, kenapa mereka kejam sekali dan tak mau berteman denganku...

Kurasakan seseorang datang dan duduk disampingku. Aku masih tertegun dan sibuk dengan lamunanku. Sekilas dapat kulirik, namja yang duduk disampingku ini... Kim Myungsoo.

"bagaimana harimu...?" tanyanya.

"buruk, sangat buruk..." jawabku sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Aku ingin...

"grebbb..." Kim Myungsoo meraih pinggangku dan mengangkat daguku hingga wajah kami berdekatan sangat jelas. "bogoshipoo..!" chu~! Bibirnya mendarat sempurna dibibirku, aku tak menolak. Dia mendekap pinggangku erat dan aku melingkarkan tanganku ditengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Perasaan lega menyelimutiku.  
Selang beberapa menit ciuman kami terlepas.

"hyung...bogoshipoo...hiks...kenapa kau jahat padaku...aku sangat merindukanmu..." ucapku sambil memeluk erat Kim Myungsoo, menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.  
Dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. "nado bogoshipo baby...akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu kembali..." dia mengucup kepalak berkali kali dengan sayang.

Yaaaah... Kim Myungsoo, namja dingin itu, namja tak berperasaan itu, namja yang menolongku tadi di sekolah adalah...kekasihku.  
Kim Myungsoo, seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan seseorang yang menjadi alasanku kembali ke Korea.

Kim Myungsoo... Aku kembali kepelukan namja ini.  
Akhirnya... Setelah 2 tahun. Aku sangat merindukannya! Sangat!

"aku hampir mati merindukanmu Jongie, kenapa kau baru kembali hmm? Aku telah lama menanti kehadiranmu!" ucapnya membelai rambutku.

Aku menarik tubuhku dari pelukannya. "mianhaeyo...appa tidak mengizinkan ku kembali kesini... Hiks hiks...aku sangat rindu padamu hyung, sejak tadi pagi aku ingin memelukmu...hiks...hiks...".

"hihihi...kau masih cengeng yaa, sudahlah jangan menangis, ada hyung disini..." ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku. "sejak di gerbang tadi pagi aku ingin sekali mencium dan memelukmu melepas kangen..".

"Lalu kenapa hyung tak melakukannya? Kenapa hyung membiarkan mereka membully ku? Kenapa hyung membiarkan Nam Woohyun merayuku? Kenapa hyung membiarkan Jang Dongwoo menyentuhku? Hiks...hiks..kenapa hyung.." tangisku lagi.

Myungsoo hyung menangkupkan tangannya ke pipiku dan menatapku lekat. "kau tau? Betapa inginnya aku menghajar Nam Woohyun saat dia merayumu, dan betapa inginnya aku membunuh Jang Dongwoo karena berusaha menyentuhmu, kau hanya milikku! Milikku seorang! Namun...aku harus sedikit memberimu pelajaran karena kau baru kembali hehehe..." jelasnya.

Aku memanyunkan bibir beberapa senti. "kau jahat hyung! Kau kejam! Kau tega! Tapi...aku mencintaimu...".

Myungsoo hyung tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibirku lagi.  
"I Love you so much baby, Jangan pergi lagi ne...".

"hyung tapi...aku takut kembali ke sekolah itu..." ucapku menunduk.

"aku akan mengumumkan kalau kau adalah kekasihku, tak ada yang berani mengganggumu! Aku janji!".

"benarkah? Tapi Nam Woohyun dan Jang Dongwoo harus minta maaf padaku, aku tidak mau tau pokoknya harus!" tegasku.

"sure, majesty! Besok kupastikan 2 namja itu bersujud minta maaf padamu! Kau tenang saja...".

Aku tersenyum puas, besok rasakan pembalasanku. Aku senang, Myungsoo hyung mau membantuku. Myungsoo hyung aslinya memang seperti tadi pagi. Dingin, cuek, dan tak berperasaan, tapi padaku lain, dia menjadi sosok yang hangat dan penyayang, hanya kepadaku dia bersikap begini.

"hyung, apakah semua siswa baru diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya ku.  
Myungsoo hyung melepaskan jacketnya dan memakaikannya padaku, mungkin dia tau aku kedinginan. Dia memang pengertian.

"iya, tentu saja, Lee Howon contohnya, dia dulu juga lebih parah darimu, hahaha...sampai Jang Dongwoo jatuh hati padanya karena keseringan mem-bully dia...".

"tapi bukankah itu tidak baik? Aku tidak suka ada tradisi macam itu, menyakitkan tau.." aku cemberut. Lagi lagi Myungsoo hyung tersenyum dan meraih wajahku lalu mengecup bibirku.  
"besok...tentu aku akan menyuruh menghapus kebiasaan itu... Apa yang baby inginkan lagi...?".

"aku ingin berteman dengan Lee Sungyeol sunbaenim...".

"wae?".

"dia seperti hyung ku, aku ingin berteman dengannya..".

Myungsoo hyung mengangguk angguk. "baiklah... Kupastikan besok kau berteman dengannya..!".

"Cup! "gomawo hyung..." sambutku mengecup bibirnya.

"Cup! "apapun untukmu baby...".

"Cup!" Saranghae hyung...!".

"Cup! "nado saranghae Jongie baby...".

Aku tersenyum setelah saling mengecup bibir dengannya, aku sangat gembira dan nyaman. Aku tidak perlu cemas untuk besok, ada Myungsoo hyung yang akan melindungiku.  
"kajja...kita pulang, kau sangat kedinginan rupanya..." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya dan bersama sama berjalan menuju motor Myungsoo hyung. Aaaah lama sekalh aku tidak dibonceng nya.

"Cup!" bibir Myungsoo hyung kembali mendarat dibibirku. "kenapa melamun hmm?" tanyanya sambil memakaikan helm ke kepalaku.

"aniyo, aku hanya rindu sekali hyung bonceng dengan motor ini...".

"kalau begitu ayoo..!".  
Aku segera menaiki motornya dan Myungsoo hyung segera menjalankan. Brrr...dingin sekali udara malam ini.

"hyung, bisa lebih cepat? Aku kedinginan dan ingin cepat sampai.." pintaku.

"baiklah! Pegangan yang erat.

Aku segera mengeratkan dekapanku pada pinggangnya, menenggelamkan wajahku di punggungnya.  
Nyaman sekali rasanya.  
Aku mencintaimu hyung, semoga kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

c: 


End file.
